<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hurricane by diluculum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434856">hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum'>diluculum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, this is 100 percent self indulgent garbage and i am not sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody needs to see the ex-Champion, an ex-gym leader, and a current gym leader outside said gym leader's flat, much less when two of the three are actively making out. And when Leon's wearing what he is. That's a scandal waiting to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Nezu | Piers/Dande | Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hurricane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my week early birthday gift to myself so like. its a Mess and it got out of hand but what can u do ive been working on it for like ever and i wanted it Done<br/>tbh my goal was 2k and this almost got to double that. wrow  also woo 50 FICS what a goddamn milestone damn<br/>best read while listening to hurricane by p!atd cause I had that on loop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Onstage is where Piers feels most alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surrounded by a halo of neon lights, the roar of the guitar, the boundless energy of all the people crammed into one small space just to see him perform. In his mind, nothing can compare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Piers's eyes land on Leon and Raihan, and he's so distracted he almost stops singing. He's lucky not to stumble over the lyrics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not the first concert they've come to by any means, but the first that they've come to like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They seem to have picked up on the typical fashion of his patrons. All he can see is that they're both sporting leather jackets, and Raihan's wearing a crop top and black jeans. Leon may or may not have black lipstick on, but they're too far away to tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're somehow more attractive than they have any right to be. Arceus save him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the concert is a bit of a blur. He practically went on autopilot. He still put everything he had into the performance, but his mind started to wander more than a few times. Before he knows it, the show is over and he's backstage, where Leon and Raihan are already waiting for him. Arceus knows how they got past security. Probably by abusing Leon's ex-Champion status. Now that he gets a closer look at them, he has to will his mind not to wander any further than pressing kisses down the side of Leon's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon has on fishnet tights and denim shorts that look so tight they </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be uncomfortable. Sweet Shaymin, they look too short for him to be wearing much of anything underneath. It's almost too much for Piers to handle. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in fact, have black lipstick on, which Piers can already envision making a mess. They both wear black combat boots that make Piers wish one of them would have the guts to kick the hell out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In short, Piers is incredibly impressed by how well they've caught on. Possibly a little turned on, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were spectacular, babe," Raihan says once Piers is within earshot, and Piers is lucky nobody's left backstage to hear the term of endearment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers scoffs, waving a hand dismissively. "You don't have to say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Raihan closes in on him with a sly look. "But I mean it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still- H- hey," Piers mutters when Raihan hugs him from behind and Leon drapes himself over his front, stiffening in their embrace. Raihan brushes his hair to the side, and he and Leon both kiss their way up opposite sides of Piers's neck. Despite his best efforts, Piers </span>
  <em>
    <span>melts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, breath hitching from the feeling of their lips gliding over his skin, face turning rose red and mouth going dry. "We should… get out of here." He gasps when Raihan's teeth bear down just a little harder than usual, and Piers can't bring a hand up to his mouth to stifle a sigh of his name. "C'mon, you two, someone's gonna s- see…" Not that that bothers him too terribly, but the fact that nobody knows about their arrangement means they can't afford to get caught. Unless they </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> a ton of unnecessary attention, which Leon and Raihan aren't unused to, but Piers certainly is. When they both back off, Piers almost wishes that they didn't. Raihan wraps his arms around his and Leon's waists, ushering them toward the exit with a palpable air of anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon makes Piers sit in the middle in the flying cab he hails and he could</span>
  <em>
    <span> swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> they're doing this on purpose. It all feels too deliberate. Both Leon and Raihan lean over occasionally to steal kisses or nuzzle his neck and he's positive it's going to be the death of him. Sinking back into the seat, Piers tries his damnedest to swallow every noise that threatens to leave his lips, and for the most part succeeds. He realizes much too late that Leon must be leaving lipstick marks on his lips and neck. If they weren't still out, he's sure they'd be peppered over the rest of his body as well. He shifts uncomfortably when Raihan nips the side of his neck, grazing his skin with his snaggletooth and very nearly dragging out a whine. Piers is positively burning up now, and he can't wait to get to whoever's place they decided on going back to. He can't remember anymore. Not that it's of particular importance to him, anyway. Wherever they end up is better than here. The cab ride feels like it's taking an agonizing eternity, when in reality it's only been ten minutes. At some point, Leon tips his chin toward him for a kiss, and Piers ends up almost on top of him before Raihan has to pull them apart because they've arrived. The cabbie looks none the wiser when they exit and make their way to Raihan's place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody needs to see the ex-Champion, an ex-gym leader, and a current gym leader outside said gym leader's flat, much less when two of the three are actively making out. And when Leon's wearing what he is. That's a scandal waiting to happen. Raihan fumbles with the door and herds them inside, only to be slammed back against the door by Piers as soon as it closes. He grips the front of Raihan's jacket, lips moving against his fervently and tongue running over the tip of his fang. Raihan tries to pull away after a moment, but Piers pulls him right back for a few more seconds before letting him go, nipping his bottom lip. Before he can think about doing anything else, he's lifted off the ground, and he scowls and clings to Raihan as he's carried off to his room. "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to stop doing this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan kisses his cheek. "Not a chance." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers ends up in Raihan's lap, with Leon straddling him. It does nothing to alleviate the warmth of his skin, but there's nowhere else he'd rather be at this moment. Leon pulls his shirt up, bowing his head to flick his tongue over one of Piers's nipples, rolling the other with his thumb. Piers writhes, arching into Leon's touch and grabbing his hair. A hand flies up to cover Piers's mouth, but Raihan is faster, grabbing his wrists and holding them behind his back with a single strong hand. "Not so fast. Sing for us, Piers," he murmurs, craning his neck to kiss Piers's jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really a mess tonight, huh?" Leon asks with a grin, pushing Piers's jacket from his shoulders, hands roaming from his chest to his legs, deliberately avoiding where he needs them most. Piers levels him with a glare that lacks any malice due to the redness of his face, and Leon's eyes spark with amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't help it when you two look… like that…" Piers pants, squirming between them. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Raihan has sunken his teeth into Piers's shoulder to suck a mark onto his skin, and Piers can't fight off a moan. That's going to bruise like a bitch. At least it's somewhere nobody will see unless his jacket is off. Anywhere else, and he'd threaten to kick Raihan's ass. He slumps back against Raihan, who slides his free hand up Piers's side. Without even thinking, Piers grinds his ass back into Raihan's lap. "Get on with it, already." He doesn't want to let on exactly how badly he wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> substantial amount of attention, but he feels like he's losing his mind. With a few exceptions, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathes</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the one that's getting teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon's hand finally drops to Piers's cock, and Piers swears and bucks his hips when he teases it through his pants. Leon and Raihan share a knowing look before Leon tucks Piers's hair behind his ear and tilts his chin up. "I think we're going to take as long as we want." He punctuates his statement with a firm squeeze of Piers's erection that makes Piers swallow hard, leaning in for a slow kiss that muffles the noise of protest that he makes. His hands end up in Piers's hair, slowly removing his hair tie, letting monochromatic locks spill over Piers's shoulders. Fingers tug at it, tilting Piers's head back and drawing a soft gasp from him. The kiss is over sooner than Piers would like, and Leon moves out of his lap while he whines from the loss of a warm body on top of his. When Leon frees Piers of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>damnable</span>
  </em>
  <span> pants, his cock aches in earnest. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to getting what he desperately craves. Raihan turns his head to kiss him, craning his neck so he can reach his lips. Piers gives it all he has, turning slightly in Raihan's lap before he's stopped by the way Raihan holds his arms still. Leon grins, taking advantage of his Piers's legs are spread and slipping his hand down the front of Piers's boxers. Arching away from Raihan's body, Piers moans against his lips, thrusting into Leon's hand. "Leon, you little- mmph-!" Piers mumbles, pulling away momentarily before Raihan pulls him right back, nicking his bottom lip with his sharp tooth. Piers gasps when Raihan flicks his tongue down to lap at the wound before slipping it back into his mouth. The way Raihan's tongue caresses his own is so good it's getting harder to keep himself under control. Meanwhile, Leon strokes him at an unforgiving pace, flicking his thumb over his tip with a slick noise due to the precome leaking from his slit. Tension and warmth coil in Piers's hips all too quickly, and he can't sit still. Whimpering desperately, Piers sinks down in Raihan's lap, trying to push his hips into Leon's hand. He pulls away from the kiss to throw his head back on Raihan's shoulder, groaning, "Aah, don't- Leon, I'm gonna…" His body betrays him, hips flexing ever upward to urge Leon to keep up his ministrations, and he's powerless to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at Raihan, who nods, Leon traces circles over Piers's head with his thumb, a Liepard's smile on his lips. "That's fine. We have all night." Or, the rest of the night, anyway, since the concert ran a little later than expected and it took half an hour to get to Hammerlocke. None of them have anything in particular to do tomorrow, though, meaning Piers is getting pushed until he breaks. Sparks flit across the back of Piers's eyelids as he keens, finishing on Leon's hand and his stomach, grateful that his shirt is pushed up so far. All the tension leaves Piers's body and he swears under his breath and thrusts into Leon's hand a few times before falling still. He pants heavily, leaning his head back into Raihan's touch when he lets his arms go to run his fingers through his hair. "Okay to keep going?" Leon murmurs, running his hands up Piers's chest to rub his nipples with his thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After a little break…" Piers replies faintly, pushing himself into sitting up so he can shed his jacket and shirt, leaving him in only his underwear. Raihan closes the distance between them again, pulling Piers back into his lap to mark his neck. Leon follows, sliding into his lap to leave messy kisses along his collarbone, stopping occasionally to nip and suck until an angry red mark forms. "H- hey, you…" Piers is too out of it to even think of an insult. "Someone's gonna- nnh, see those." He's not sure if he really cares at this point, because he wants his boyfriends to keep doing such wonderful things to him. Sure, he has makeup he could put over them, but he's not sure it would be quite enough. It hasn't been in the past, and he's lucky Marnie either hasn't noticed or hasn't commented. Nobody else would be bold enough, save for </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> his bassist. She's almost as snarky as he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't exactly sound like our problem, does it?" Raihan taunts, tugging the shell of Piers's ear with his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to keepin' all this a secret?" Piers borderline whines when Leon slides a hand between his legs to coax him back to hardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon's lips quirk up against his skin. "It's not like everyone's gonna know who did it. Relax. And spread your legs." Raihan leans back to get lube from the nightstand, handing it to Leon, and Piers watches with thinly veiled interest as he slicks up his fingers, cock twitching on his stomach. A finger slides into Piers and he shivers, red, swollen lips parted slightly to let heavy breaths pass them. Leon's hand moves clumsily, unused to the motion of fingering someone. "Raihaaan," Piers groans, "he doesn't know what the hell he's doing." Leon presses in another finger, and Piers starts to find fewer reasons to complain. "You do it." Raihan's fingers are thicker, anyway. Definitely preferable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Leon protests, narrowing his eyes and pushing his fingers in deeper, now somewhat adjusted to the movement, enough to make Piers swear under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either let him do it, or do it yourself, babe." Raihan kisses the shell of Piers's ear, holding his hips still when he starts to grind down against Leon's palm. "I wouldn't mind seeing that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In your fuckin' dreams," Piers grumbles, softly huffing Leon's name, legs jerking when Leon brushes past his prostate. He's already sensitive from having climaxed once, and it's doing him no favors. "Ha, I'm surprised you're lettin' Leon do all the w- mmf?" While Piers was distracted, Leon dragged two fingers on his free hand through the come on his stomach and promptly shoved them in his mouth. Piers looks at him with wide eyes, mildly annoyed, but with a strong undercurrent of lust. His cheeks flare when he realizes what exactly is on Leon's fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now that we've got you to open up, you're quite the chatterbox, huh?" Raihan says softly, running his hands up Piers's back to knead the tension out of his muscles. Piers turns into a whiny puddle in his lap, moaning around Leon's fingers as he cleans them with his tongue. He cries out when Leon's fingers rub deliberately against his prostate, quivering as he pulls Leon's fingers from his mouth, a thick string of saliva connecting them to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurry up, for Arceus's sake," Piers mumbles in frustration. Then, softer, when Leon's fingers press down harder, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we give him what he wants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon nods, pulling his fingers out of Piers. "Works for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admittedly, Raihan's impatient too. Impatient enough that all he does is unzip his fly to free his cock before guiding Piers down on it in lieu of getting up to get undressed. A shaky gasp is pulled from deep in Piers's chest and he slumps back against Raihan, letting him guide his hips. "Rai</span>
  <em>
    <span>han</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Piers gasps, head dropping back onto Raihan's shoulder. His lithe frame is putty in Raihan's hands and all three of them know it. While he isn't paying attention, Leon flattens himself on the bed between Piers's legs and takes his cock into his mouth. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aah-!" Piers whimpers, threading his fingers through his boyfriend's disheveled purple locks and gripping them tight. His hips jerk upward and Leon gags a little, trying to adjust to the way Raihan is moving his hips. With a little adjustment, they're a well-oiled machine. Piers sighs at the slide of Leon's throat around his cock, pulling his hair a little harder. If it didn't typically take longer for his second orgasm to build, Piers probably would've come already. "You t- two are th' worst…" No matter which way he moves his hips, pleasure chases him relentlessly. It's not really a bad position to be in, but he has to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>sound</span>
  </em>
  <span> fed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you love us," Raihan murmurs, thumbs rubbing soothing little circles on Piers's hips, "don't you?" He kisses the space behind Piers's ear. "Say it. Or we stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Piers whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Yes' what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Leon sucks harder, cheeks going hollow, causing Piers's hips to buck into his face. His legs feel like they're going numb. "I love you both-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barking a short laugh, Raihan's teeth bear down on the side of Piers's neck as he pulls his hips down harder. "Good boy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon releases Piers with a lewd pop, wiping his lips, sitting up, and addressing at Raihan over Piers's shoulder. "Can we…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Raihan pulls Piers off him and nudges him up so he's on all fours, earning a dissatisfied and confused noise from Piers. Leon unbuttons his shorts and pushes them down his thighs, freeing his aching, swollen cock. It appears he and Raihan discussed this long in advance, as they both share a self-satisfied look as they stand on their knees on either end of Piers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red floods Piers's face and he squints up at Leon. His arousal addled brain has just now caught up to the situation. "You planned this." He's too aroused to be impressed or annoyed that they so accurately predicted his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure did," Raihan purrs, hilting himself in Piers in one smooth thrust, wrenching a sharp huff from him. Fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of Piers's neck and Leon tilts his head down, looking at him expectantly. Piers takes the hint, opening his mouth without question. Leon bites his lip as he slides into Piers's mouth and down his throat, letting out a lustful sigh. Both Leon and Raihan thrust in unison, and Piers moans desperately, brows knitting together as he looks up at Leon with hooded, pleading eyes. "Only downside to this is we can't hear him now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon smiles in a way that sends a chill down Piers's spine, glancing down at him. "We can if you go hard enough." When did Leon get so </span>
  <em>
    <span>devious</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He basks in Piers's depraved, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> gaze, letting his fingers tighten in his hair. Piers seems to exude eagerness, patiently letting his mouth hang open so Leon can have his way with it and pressing his hips back into Raihan. Something about feeling so utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a massive turn on. He swallows and groans around Leon's cock, shuddering when Raihan pulls his hips back for a particularly hard thrust. Despite being muffled, Piers's whines are loud enough to satisfy them both. Salty precome drips onto Piers's tongue as he drags it along Leon's shaft, and he swallows it enthusiastically. He almost wishes Leon would be a little rougher about fucking his face, but he's got no way of telling him, and he doubts he would, anyway. So he lets himself settle for the sensual slide of Leon's cock over his tongue and a soft moans it pulls from him. "You're so pretty, Piers," Leon murmurs, possibly a little too appreciative of how Piers's lips look stretched around his cock. It twitches at the sight, and his head tilts back as he groans in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be outdone, Raihan thrusts harder, drawing shaky gasps and whimpers from Piers while his body trembles. He lets a few pleased noises of his own slip, and he knows it's just egging Piers on. Encouraging him to work harder to fuck himself with Raihan's cock. And that he does, hips moving fervently backwards, desperately seeking both their release. Without warning, Leon issues a sharp cry, shoving his cock all the way down Piers's throat and overflowing into him. Piers swallows greedily, nuzzling Leon's stomach with his nose before Leon pulls out to regain his composure. They both breathe heavily, and Leon leans in for a slow kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did so good," he murmurs, causing Piers's face to flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers bites his lip, trying in vain to stave off his climax for even a few more seconds until it finally pulls him under, overwhelming his body with waves of pleasure. A shaky moan forces itself past his lips as he rests his head on Leon's shoulder, shaking violently as he takes shallow, shuddering breaths. He whimpers urgently, walls fluttering and contracting around Raihan from the aftershocks of his orgasm. His arms give out and he claws at the sheets, moaning while Leon runs his fingers through his hair. "Raih- aah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raihan</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Tears sting the corners of his eyes as he matches Raihan's thrusts, gasping for breath as if he were a Magikarp out of water. His prostate aches from all the attention and this certainly doesn't help, but the pain is almost addictive. The gentleness of Leon's fingers in his hair keeps him grounded and he internally thanks him for it, since he doesn't trust his mouth to convey the sentiment. It isn't long before Raihan gives one final, deep thrust, groaning lowly and spilling into Piers, who makes a delighted noise as his hips nudge backwards. He doesn't move when Raihan pulls out, just whimpers in dissatisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright, there?" Leon murmurs, running a hand up Piers's back. Piers grumbles something in assent, and his voice rasps slightly. He clears his throat, but it doesn't help anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better be glad I don't have another concert," he mutters, voice significantly hoarser. "You wankers almost made me lose my voice." Raihan ruffles Piers's hair and pulls him into his lap, earning a disgruntled noise and a halfhearted swat at his hand. "I can't feel my fuckin' legs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a complaint?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell no." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon and Raihan change into something more comfortable in preparation to go to bed while Piers showers (with some difficulty) and borrows an oversized (on him, at least, which isn't saying a whole lot) shirt he's likely going to end up stealing. Raihan helps braid Piers's hair so it doesn't tangle while he's asleep, since he's too out of it to do it himself, occasionally stopping to kiss the side of his neck. A soft sigh leaves Piers when they curl up together, practically on top of each other even though Raihan's bed is spacious enough for them to sprawl out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you," Raihan says with a grin, squeezing Piers's torso with his arms. Leon and Piers respond in kind, Piers mumbling softly since he's already half asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon nuzzles his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his collarbone that juts out from under his shirt. "You're cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am not…" Piers mumbles into the top of Leon's head, smiling the smallest bit as he drifts off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>